


Sick

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [17]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

For the third time that night, Julian woke up when his bedmate coughed violently.   
  
“That's it. I'm taking you to the infirmary!”   
  
Another cough shook the bed.   
  
“You'll do no such thing! I've spent more than enough time there, thank you very much!”   
  
Julian sighed.   
  
“Will you at least let me scan you?”   
  
Garak grumbled, defeated.   
  
“Fine. But I'm not going unless I'm dying.”   
  
In seconds, the tricorder was run over Garak.   
  
“I could always lie and say that you're dying.”   
  
“It's just a shame you're such a terrible liar, then.”   
  
The tricorder closed with an annoyed snap.   
  
“You'll live.”


End file.
